Beer Pong- Bethyl
by iwritehorribly
Summary: Who could've thought that a simple game of beer pong would lead to so much more? {Bethyl} {Smut}
**Notes: 1. Beth and Daryl are in an already established relationship.**

 **2\. Smut, so if you can't handle it, leave now.**

 **XX**

"Beth... Are ya kidding me? You wanna play beer pong?" Daryl asked, laughing.

No... I don't wanna play beer pong. I wanna play my version of beer pong. And plus, we have nothing better to do, so why not?" Beth replied, giggling.

"Okay, okay. What's your 'version'?"

"Glad you asked." Beth said, smirking. Daryl loved her smile, it was so adorable and angelic. "Okay, so we have a ball and a cup, okay?" She said, showing off both items. "And just like in beer pong, you throw the ball and try to get it the cup. And if you do, you get to drink the cup, and you get to kiss me. Got it?"

"Got it. A beautiful girl and alcohol. What more could I ask for?" Beth went first, missing her first shot. Daryl ended up making his first shot, downed the drink, and leaned over and kissed Beth.

Damn her lips are soft... He bit her lip, and let his tongue enter her mouth. "Mm..." Beth moaned into his mouth.

Daryl definitely had more in him than Beth, because after making what felt like his 100th shot, he leaned in and kissed Beth and slurred "hmm... You really want to continue on with this? I could think of other things that we could do..." His hands slid under her shirt, and surprisingly, she didn't protest. Usually, whenever he tried to make sexual advances towards her, she would refuse and back away. Daryl wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, or if she was finally ready.

She let him tear her shirt away. Her pants came off next, leaving her in only her panties and bra.

He kissed up her stomach, unclasping her bra and kissing her breasts. She gasped, shivers running down her spine. Was she actually doing this? All that could be heard were her moans, and they were making him harder by the second.  
She put her hands under his shirt, roaming around his torso, unsure of what to do.  
He helped her, tearing his shirt off.

He helped her, tearing his shirt off. Her hands toyed with the button on his pants, finally unclasping it after struggling a bit. He let her pull them off, leaving him in only his boxers.

lHe pulled her panties off, and almost immediately his tongue was inside her. "Fuck... You taste so good..." She moaned and arched her back as he began to go faster. He was eating her out like a starving man. "Damn baby... I could live off you..."

"Oh Daryl... Ah! It vibrates!" She exclaimed, her body shaking and shivering. She sounded and looked like an angel. She was driving him fucking wild. She wrapped her legs around his neck.

He felt her release her juices into his mouth. God, she was so damn sweet... His mouth moved up to her lips, kissing her. She could taste her own excitement.  
Her hands moved down his body, finally pulling his boxers down, exposing his rock hard member.

"Daryl... I want you inside me. Now."

"Okay baby... If that's what you want." He entered her slowly, and she screamed and arched her back in response. She wrapped her legs around his waist.  
He thrust in and out of her. After about three thrusts, he felt like he was going to burst. She was so fucking tight.

He had to wait. He wasn't a little boy. "Fuck, you're so tight..." He felt her walls clench around his cock, as she let out another scream.

They came at the same time, moaning in unison.  
He pulled out of her as soon as he felt himself bursting, coming hot on her belly.  
XX

They lay side by side, sweaty and breathing heavily. "I can't believe... that we just did that." She said.

"Well we did.. And it was fuckin' amazing." He told her, kissing her one last time. That's when he spotted the red smear on her thigh. "Shit... You're..."

"I should've told you. But I figured you would find out anyway and didn't want to kill the mood."

"You should've said so... I mean, shit... It should've at least been in a fuckin' bed."

"It's fine Daryl... I'm just glad it was you." She reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Yeah... I'm glad too. I love you Beth."

"I love you too Daryl."


End file.
